


Fan Dance

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, M/M, Prompt Fill, Supreme Leader Kylo, kyluxcantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt "To celebrate their first anniversary, Phasma performed a special fan dance for the boys!"





	Fan Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Phasma dancing filled me with fear (I read the Phasma novel, she is scary) so I had to do that to Hux as well.

Hux gripped Kylo’s hand in fear as they watched Captain Phasma and her troopers perform some sort of ritualistic dance in full uniform.  
Hux knew that Phasma was from some sort of backwater planet. Yes, he had read the report of how his father had ‘acquired’ her but never concerned himself with any of their customs. Phasma was a good soldier – he didn’t need to know more than that.

“Scared?”, Kylo whispered to him. The bastard had the audacity to grin at him!

Meanwhile on the tiny stage in the recreational area Phasma and some other dancers had retrieved huge metal fans that kept slicing through the air as they danced.  
Hux feared that this was it. That Captain Phasma would kill him and Ren on their anniversary and take over the First Order.  
Only that Ren had the Force and would never let that happen.  
Right?  
Hux stared at his husband for a moment to take in the mesmerized expression on his face.  
This sure wasn’t good. Had they hypnotized Ren somehow?  
He only snapped his head back to the stage when there was applause from some of the officers who had also been invited to the festivities.  
Phasma bowed and so did her troopers, then they sauntered off stage.

Ren suddenly leaned in to whisper into his ear.  
“I had to think about you and the outfit I bought you on Cantonica, dancing with a colorful paper fan as you slowly shimmy out of your clothes.”  
Hux’s ears turned bright pink immediately, the heat in his face was rising.  
“I would never...”, he whispered back. But then he considered it.  
He could do it. He could put on the lacy underwear Ren had bought him about half a year ago. He could acquire a paper fan somewhere, seduce Ren like he often did.  
And then.  
Leave him longing for more. Or maybe he would indulge him depending on how Ren’s behavior.  
Hux could do that. He grinned to himself.  
He immediately made a mental note to thank Captain Phasma for the inspiration.  
Next to him Ren busied himself with emptying the second flute of Correlian champagne they were sharing.


End file.
